


Id

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [13]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Artificial Intelligence, Dimension Travel, Drabble, Gen, Other, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't get sick if you're not technically alive, but Tabuu was never one for following the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Id

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13 - Sickness
> 
> Set during The Subspace Emissary in SSB Brawl.

Robots can't get sick. They don't have organs, or flesh, or blood for anything to infect. The closest that they can come is probably to rust, but none of the R.O.B.s so far have lasted long enough to meet an end through anything like disuse.

The one that was once the Ancient Minister feels sick, though. It feels the touch of Subspace within it, in the closest thing that it has to a being and a mind rather than programming. It feels this when it watches its fellows engulfed by the bombs. It feels when it sees the ones pursuing it to defend their homes.

It feels.

It  _feels_ , and this in itself is wrong.

In the world of Subspace, it feels for the one that used it. It knows that the touch he left on it is decay, regardless of its lack of flesh or blood or even rust.

And it understands the ones that pursued it, because now it knows what it is to desire revenge.


End file.
